yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 017
"Surprise, Surprise", known as "Flame Revenger: Speed King ☆ Skull Flame" in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on July 23, 2008 and in the United States on January 3, 2009. Summary Hunter's infiltration The MC announces the next duel, shall be a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Shira. While Yusei works on his Duel Runner, Bolt Tanner tells him about how duelists who have faced Shira have become too scared to duel again. He asks Yusei if he'll use his recently retrieved "Stardust Dragon" in the upcoming duel. Yusei says that he is saving the card for his duel with Jack. After looking at a holographic image of Jack Atlas, Hunter Pace swiftly speeds towards to the stadium on his Duel Runner, jumping over the guards. He manages to hide and disguise himself as a security officer, sending the guards off his trail. " lodged into Hunter's helmet.]] Whilst hiding, Hunter overhears Lazar talking to Shira. They wish for Shira to roughen up Yusei, but be cautious, since he is the one who defeated Jack. Hunter almost gives himself away as he gets excited. Hearing him, Shira throws a card, "Dokuroyaiba", in Hunter's direction. A mouse then rushes away. Assuming that to be the source of the noise, they don't spot Hunter. After they walk on, Hunter is seen with the card lodged into his helmet. The Duel The MC warms up the crowd as he introduces the Turbo Duel. He first calls out Yusei. No cheers are heard from the crowd as some of them throw abuse at him regarding his marking. As Shira is announced, the crowd cheer for him, counting on him to beat the marked Yusei. As both Duel Runners take off, Shira's cloak blows off, revealing him to be Hunter in disguise. The MC excitedly announces that the man, who made it his life to defeat the King is now dueling. Many people are surprised, but Lazar cooly stands next to Goodwin, neither of whom have reacted majorly to the turn of events, stating that Shira is out of commission. Shira is shown lying on the ground, beaten-up and stripped to his underwear, cursing Hunter. The MC slightly nervous looks to a communication screen, with Goodwin. Goodwin says that it should prove entertaining. The MC refills with energy announcing that the duel has been approved. Hunter Pace quickly begins building up Speed Counters. He manages to bring out his ace monster "Speed King Skull Flame" and lower Yusei's LP to 400. Goodwin gets partly excited at this point, hoping for Yusei to play "Stardust Dragon". Hunter comes up from behind almost lapping Yusei. Yusei manages to use Hunter's high Level of Speed Counters against him. Along with a combo of many cards, Yusei manages to win. Hunter sits up happy after the Duel. He says that it was a great Duel, but he won't lose next time. An upset Zigzix looks at a meter, noting no rise in Ener-D levels. Goodwin says that Hunter lacked the strength to push Yusei. Lazar then says "that means next up is..." and begins laughing. Before he can continue, Jack stands up, demanding to know what the two of them have been up to behind his back. Featured Duel: Hunter Pace vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Hunter Hunter draws. Hunter's hand contains "Burning Skull Head", "Doom Accelerator", "Speed Booster", "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", and "Skull Flame". Hunter Normal Summons "Burning Skull Head" (1000/800) in Attack Position and sets three cards. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Hunter's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Burning Skull Head", but Hunter activates his face-down "Zero Guard" to reduce the ATK of "Burning Skull Head" to 0 ("Burning Skull Head": 1000 → 0/800) and prevent it from being destroyed by battle (Hunter 4000 → 2200). Hunter then activates his face-down "Doom Accelerator" to prevent himself from losing Speed Counters via the effect of "Speed World" and increases his Speed Counters by three (For every multiple of 500 damage Hunter took during damage calculation, "Doom Accelerator" grants him one Speed Counter) (Hunter's SPC: 1 → 4). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400). Yusei then Sets two cards. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Zero Guard" expires ("Burning Skull Head": 0 → 1000/800). Turn 3: Hunter Hunter draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Hunter's SPC: 4 → 5). Hunter's hand contains "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" and "Skull Flame". Hunter activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Skull Base" (800/600) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Slip Stream" in response. Hunter then Tributes "Burning Skull Head" and Skull Base" in order to Tribute Summon "Skull Flame" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Since Hunter Tributed "Skull Base" for a Tribute Summon, its effect activates, letting Hunter draw one card ("Acceleration Zone"). "Skull Flame" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 2300). Yusei loses one Speed Counter (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 1). Hunter activates his face-down "Speed Booster". Now while Hunter has more Speed Counters than Yusei, the following two effects are active. Whenever it's Hunter's turn, he can inflict damage to Yusei equal to the difference in Speed Counters times 100 once per turn. Whenever it is Yusei's turn, Hunter can negate a number of attacks equal to the difference in Speed Counters. Hunter activates the second effect of "Speed Booster" (Yusei 2300 → 1900). Hunter then sets a card. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Hunter's SPC: 5 → 6). At the same time, the effect of "Slip Stream" activates, making Yusei have the same number of Speed Counters that Hunter has (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 6). Hunter activates his face-down "Acceleration Zone" to give himself five more Speed Counters since Yusei gained Speed Counters through an effect other than "Speed World" (Hunter's SPC: 6 → 11). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters on Yusei's side of the field ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3100/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks "Skull Flame", but Hunter activates the first effect of "Speed Booster" to negate the attack. Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Hunter Hunter draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Hunter's SPC: 11 → 12). Hunter then activates "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" to draw two cards ("Speed Spell - End of the Storm" and "Speed King - Skull Flame"). He then activates "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters (Hunter 2200 → 1900; Yusei 1900 → 1300). Hunter then removes from play "Skull Flame" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Speed King Skull Flame" (3000/2300) in Attack Position. "Speed King Skull Flame" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Hunter activates the second effect of "Speed Booster" (Yusei 1300 → 800). Hunter then activates the effect of "Speed King Skull Flame" to inflict 400 damage to Yusei for every "Burning Skull Head" that in his Graveyard (Yusei 800 → 400). Turn 6: Yusei ".]] Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Shift Down". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Hunter's SPC: 12). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Shift Down" to decrease his Speed Counters by six (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 2) and draw two cards. Yusei then Normal Summons "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Give and Take" to Special Summon "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) from his Graveyard to Hunter's side of the field in Defense Position and increase the Level of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" by the Level of "Junk Synchron" ("Quillbolt Hedgehog": Level 2 → 5). Yusei tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", it is removed from play. The effect of "Nitro Synchron" then activates, letting Yusei draw one card ("Speed Spell - Gap Storm"). Yusei's hand contains only "Graceful Revival". " attacks and destroys "Junk Synchron".]] Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Gap Storm" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Speed King Skull Flame". The first effect of "Nitro Warrior" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Nitro Warrior": 2800 → 3800/1800). "Nitro Warrior" then destroys "Speed King Skull Flame" (Hunter 1900 → 1100). After damage calculation, the first effect of "Nitro Warrior" expires ("Nitro Warrior": 3800 → 2800/1800). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Junk Synchron" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Junk Synchron" (Hunter 1100 → 0). Differences in adaption *In the original a bit after Yusei activates "Slip Stream", Hunter Pace says that this (the duel) is pretty fun, while in the dub he says he heard Yusei was good. *In the original when Hunter Pace boasted, at one point Yanagi asked what Hunter meant, with Bolt Tanner explaining the Speed Counter difference. In the dub, Yanagi says he (Hunter) sure talks a lot, while Bolt Tanner replies in this case he can put his money where his mouth is. *In the dub, Zigzix wanted to see what Yusei was made of. He did not say this in the original. Card creation contest At the end of the episode's original broadcast, there was an announcement asking viewers to send their own card creations to an address. These cards are to play a part in the show. The winning cards; "Drill Synchron", "Drill Warrior", "Splendid Rose", "Chaos King Archfiend", "Bird of Roses" and "Morphtronic Vacuumen" were announced at the end of each of their respective episodes. Mistakes When Goodwin is thinking Yusei should use "Stardust Dragon", Lazar then says he would like to see that as well, however Goodwin did not say anything out loud. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.